Tommy Doyle/Halloween 2007
Category:Characters | aliases = | film = | franchise = Halloween remake series | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Doyle residence, Haddonfield, Warren County, Illinois | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Halloween (2007) | final appearance = | actor = Skyler Gisondo }} Tommy Doyle is a character featured in both the original 1978 film Halloween by director John Carpenter, as well as the 2007 remake by Rob Zombie. In the original film, Tommy Doyle is played by actor Brian Andrews. In the remake, he is played by Skyler Gisondo. Biography Tommy Doyle was a young boy who lived in the town of Haddonfield, Illinois. Whenever Tommy's parents were away from the house, they would hire teenager Laurie Strode to babysit Tommy for them. Tommy liked Laurie a lot, and may have even had a slight crush on her. On the morning of October 31st, 2007, Tommy caught up with Laurie while walking to school and began asking her a string of bizarre questions, such as whether or not she knew about the Mexican Wolf Man. As they continued walking, Laurie had to make a quick stop at old abandoned Myers house. Tommy didn't like her going there and called it the "Devil's House". Laurie teased him as she dropped off some paper work and then walked the remainder of the way to school. That evening - Halloween night - Tommy's parents went out, leaving Laurie in charge of babysitting him. Tommy dressed up in skull-face makeup and wore a red hood. While Laurie was at the house, Tommy asked her about the Boogey Man and whether or not he was real. Laurie enjoyed teasing the boy, so she feigned screaming in terror as if the Boogey Man were inside the house, and Tommy reeled from her sudden outburst. Moments later, Laurie told Tommy that a girl his age, Lindsey Wallace, was coming over to the house. Tommy did not care for this at all, fearing that his male friends would make fun of him if they learned that he was hanging out with a girl. While waiting for Lindsey, Tommy entertained himself by watching The Thing from Another World. After Lindsey came over, she sat on the couch with him and together they watched House on Haunted Hill. Tommy began pestering Laurie about the Boogey Man once again. When Laurie told him to cut it out, Tommy and Lindsey tackled her and began tickling her. Shortly thereafter, as the night wore on, Laurie walked Lindsey home, leaving Tommy by himself. When she got to the Wallace residence, she found her best friend, Annie Brackett, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. A man, Michael Myers, had broken into the home stabbed her repeatedly. He had also killed Annie's boyfriend, Paul. Michael appeared in the room and lunged at Laurie. She ran screaming from the house and told Lindsey to get back to the Doyle residence. Laurie followed her soon after and told Tommy and Lindsey to go upstairs and hide in the bathroom. Police arrived on the scene and entered the house, but they were not alone. Myers was on the premises as well. As one officer tried to get to Tommy, Lindsey and Laurie, Michael appeared behind him and stabbed him through the head with a knife. Tommy and Lindsey screamed even louder. They remained frozen in terror, sitting in the bat tub as Michael broke down the door and abducted Laurie. After Michael and Laurie left, Tommy and Lindsey ran out of the house and took off down the street screaming. They ran directly into Doctor Sam Loomis, exclaiming that the "Boogey Man" was after them. Loomis told them to go stand next to a nearby ambulance and not to move. Notes & Trivia * See also External Links * * Tommy Doyle at the Halloween Wiki * Tommy Doyle at the Horror Film Wiki ---- Category:Halloween (2007)/Characters Category:Characters with biographies